


Care For You

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sick Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Castiel doesn't realize that standing in the rain for three hours will probably give him a cold.





	

“You gotta take better care of yourself, buddy.  Standing out in the rain for three hours?” Dean huffs and shakes his head, wringing out the moist towel in his hands and dabbing at his friend’s forehead with the cool clothe.  Castiel shivers and sniffles, his eyes fluttering closed as Dean continues.  “Not the smartest thing you’ve ever done.”

“I’m not used to this,” Castiel admits hoarsely, and it sounds as if a thousand shards of glass are stuck in his throat when he talks.  His entire body jerks as he coughs, his face scrunched up on pain as he struggles to catch his breath.  Once his coughing fit is finally finished, he settles heavily back against his pillow, frowning.  “I knew how fragile the human body was, but I never… I’ve never experienced it firsthand like this before.”

Dean’s expression softens at Castiel’s words, and he is reminded sharply of the fact that until just recently, Castiel wasn’t human.  He’s never had to worry about getting sick like this before, so he doesn’t know what he should and shouldn’t do.  Of course, Dean was pretty sure that it was common sense that you shouldn’t stand out in the rain wearing nothing but jeans and a tee shirt.  Apparently Cas hadn’t gotten the memo, however.

“Why were you outside in the first place?” He asks, dabbing at Castiel’s forehead again before returning the clothe to the water bowl.  He lets his knuckles brush against Castiel’s neck and up along his cheek, feeling the heated flesh against his own skin.  “You could get pneumonia that way, you know.”

“There was a box of kittens on the side of the road.  Somebody had just left them there with a sign that said ‘Take One’.  At least, I suppose that’s what it said.  The sign and the kittens were all soaking when I found them,” he pauses, body jerking as he begins to cough again, and Dean slips him a tissue to hack into.  Once he’s done he settles back down again, moaning pitifully before he continues.  “I couldn’t leave them there, and the shelter was only a short walk.  I didn’t know the storm would turn so violent.”

Dean lets out a heavy sigh, thumbing at Cas’s rosy cheek.  The man turns to look up at hum, blue eyes glazed over but still shining, and he finds himself smiling despite himself.  “Did you at least save the kittens?”

“Yes,” Cas grounds out, stifling a cough and sniffing loudly.  He smiles back at Dean, eyes fluttering shut as the other man continues to stroke his cheek.  His head is pounding, but with Dean next to him, he feels comfortable.  “They would have drowned in that box, Dean.  If a fever and chills are the price to pay for saving their lives, I’m glad for my decision.”

Dean snorts.  “You’re just as pigheaded as I am,” he mumbles, finally withdrawing his hand and turning to pick up his clothe again.  “Well, I’m glad the fur balls are safe after all.  I just don’t want you getting’ sick over the things.”

Cas’s lips quirk up.  “But if I’m sick, you’ll take care of me,” he whispers.  Dean’s cheeks color, and he leans close, dabbing at Castiel’s forehead again with the moist towel.

“Castiel,” he starts, breath catching in his throat for a moment before he continues.  “I’ll always take care of you.  Sick or not, I’m here for you.”  With a smile, he leans down and presses a soft kiss to Cas’s lips.  He smiles, kissing back, and promptly sneezes in Dean’s face.

But it’s okay.  Just like Dean will always take care of him, Castiel is right there to care for Dean when he wakes up sneezing three days later.


End file.
